Being Human One shots
by toonanimefan
Summary: Here are some one shots of the turtles being human in some way. Leave reviews pf any more human one shot ideas.
1. Author's note

**Author's note: Hey guys I don't own T.M.N.T. So this is supposed to be one- shots of the turtles being human in some sort of way.**

Prompts-

*Turtles as humans to begin with

*Becoming Human

*Meeting human selves from another dimension.

 **Author's note: Let me know what prompt you want to see first, in your reviews. If you have any more ideas for any more Human one-shots let me know please.**


	2. Mikey's bad day in Middle School

**Author's note: Hey guys! So I decided to make the first one-shot for this, would be the turtles being human to begin with. Remember I don't own T.M.N.T or the characters.**

 **Leo-18, black hair, tall, protective when Splinter isn't around, is in 12** **th** **grade in High School, has a Job, doesn't have that many friends…..**

 **Raph-17, red hair, muscular, tall, gets into fights a lot (mostly with people who are mean to his brothers), protective of Donnie and Mikey….mostly Mikey, in 11** **th** **grade in High School, has a girlfriend named Lisa (aka Mona Lisa ;), friends with: Casey, Lisa (wink)**

 **Donnie-15, brown hair, taller than Leo and Raph, wears glasses, very lanky, nerd, likes a girl named April, takes College courses when he's still in 10** **th** **grade, friends with April and Irma**

 **Mikey-13, the baby of the family, blonde curly hair, freckles, short, likes to pull pranks, cooks, (gets bullied a lot, by people who don't like his brothers), is in 7** **th** **grade, friends are: Leatherhead (9** **th** **grader), Rennet (7** **th** **grader), Pete, Mondo (you all should know who Pete and Mondo are)**

 **Chapter 1: Mikey's bad day in middle school.**

Today was just not Mikey's day. He got to school and realized that he forgot to study for the Math test he was going to have second period…So he knew that he definitely failed it when he took it.

He then found out all his friends weren't going to be at school because of sickness or somehow getting sick. Rennet had strep throat, Pete broke his arm (Jumping from the bleachers the day before), Mondo got a concussion from falling off his skate board trying to perform a really cool trick, and Mikey's friend Leatherhead who's in high school had a fever.

Mikey knew this day couldn't get worse, even if the 3 people he sits with at Lunch weren't at school and his friend he hangs out with after school was sick….oh boy was he wrong.

He ended up being confronted by 17 year olds Chris Bradford and Xever (They're supposed to be in the same grade as Mikey's brother Raph but got held back a couple years) at his locker.

"Well, Well, Well look who we got here, a lonely Hamato who's friends don't want him anymore…Hey Xever I wouldn't be surprised if they actually do abandon him….including his brothers."

Mikey glared up at the two laughing boys, who just loved to pick on him since his brothers weren't in the same school as him and when ever his friends weren't around to stand up for him.

"Shut up Chris! At least I'm not ugly like you…I'm adorable."

"No, you and your brothers are really a pain in my backside."

Then at that moment the two older boys stuffed Mikey in his locker. This caused him to miss the rest of his classes and lunch.

A couple hours later after Mikey managed to finally get his phone out of his pocket, he called his brother Leo. He knew that Leo wasn't working today so it would be more okay to call him. (Raph was playing a hockey game with Casey, and Donnie was having a study date with April and her friend Irma)

"Hello?"

"Leo?"

"Mikey? What's the matter? What happened?"

"Well I kind of got stuffed into my Locker by Bradford and his sidekick Xever…a couple hours ago…."

"What!? Why didn't you call someone sooner?!"

"I couldn't reach my phone until now…."

"Sigh, Alright I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay…and Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell Raph."

"No promises."

Later:

"They did what!?" (Raph)

Mikey winced at his older brother's loud voice, which he heard from inside his room. He thought to himself *Thank goodness today was a Friday*

He also knew that over the weekend Raph was going to most likely beat Chris and Xever up.

 **Author's note: So how was that for my first human one-shot? Please no flames; this is my first attempt at the turtles being human. Please R &R! **


End file.
